


Королева Мечей

by Olga_F



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Королева Мечей: вы сделали первый шаг в каком-то начинании, следует идти только вперед. Карта указывает на очень целеустремленного человека, действиями которого управляют эмоции (любовь, ненависть), это всегда максималист".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королева Мечей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Queen of Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695533) by [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats). 



Когда Вальжан был маленьким, отец рассказывал ему о цыганах.

*

Человек стоит на краю моста, опираясь на парапет, и смотрит вниз. Вальжан узнаёт его и не узнаёт. Он никогда ни в чем не уверен, когда дело касается Жавера.

Вальжан наблюдает. Ему любопытно – пожалуй, впервые в жизни любопытно что-то, касающееся инспектора. Он прокручивает эту мысль в голове, размышляет над ней, рассматривает и с той стороны, и с этой. Жавер тем временем снимает шляпу и кладёт её на парапет рядом с собой. Теперь Вальжану не видно его рук.

С неожиданной мыслью он уже разобрался – точнее будет сказать, что он впервые в жизни позволяет себе рассматривать инспектора не только как угрозу, от которой необходимо срочно скрыться.

Когда он был маленьким мальчишкой, отец рассказывал ему историю о волке в лесу.

Вальжан смотрит, как Жавер кладет рядом со шляпой маленькую записную книжку.

*

Жаверу восемь. Он, чумазый, в одежде не по росту, тихо сидит на пыльной земле, пока мать пересчитывает монеты, полученные от торговца.

– Мы не предсказываем судьбу друг другу. Только чужим, – говорит она, а потом поворачивается и задумчиво смотрит будто сквозь него. Через несколько секунд она делает ему знак подняться. – Ну что ж, давай посмотрим, что тебя ждет.

*

В Тулоне Вальжану снится вода. Бурлящая, кружащая в водовороте, грохочущая. Он просыпается и решает, что это знак свыше, и надежды на избавление нет.

В Тулоне Жаверу снится вода. Темная, холодная, подступающая к нему со всех сторон. Он просыпается и думает, что не ожидал от гадания на картах такой точности и правдивости.

*

За баррикадой один из юнцов говорит:

– Он выглядит как-то… странновато, вам не кажется? Иностранец, что ли?

Жавер связан и, как может, старается выводить их из себя, потому что знает – они намного опаснее, когда спокойны. Людьми становится гораздо легче манипулировать, когда они ощетинятся, когда их кровь закипит от ярости.

– Я слышал, что он цыган. Чего еще ожидать от этих дикарей? Не конокрад, так стукач.

Они продолжают развивать эту тему и смотрят на него, ожидая какой-то реакции. Жавер, цыганский ублюдок и мерзкий стукач, только улыбается.

– Все цыганки – ведьмы, – уверяет первый.

– Не может такого быть. Колдунов и ведьм вообще не бывает.

Когда появляется Вальжан и заявляет свои права на шпиона, Жавер думает о том, насколько эти мальчишки ошибались.

*

Епископ находит человека, который нуждается в воде и пище, в ночлеге и надежде. Он покупает его душу за серебро и вручает её Богу. Он учит бояться не того, что тебя окружает, а того, что творится у тебя внутри. Он говорит, что самые страшные опасности всегда рядом – нужно просто заглянуть себе в душу.

Временами он спрашивает себя – что же стало потом с тем человеком? Но иногда... иногда ему снится теплый дом, и друг, и мост над бушующей водой, и тогда он понимает, что с этим человеком всё в порядке.

*

Человек на мосту наклоняется над водой, смотрит вниз. Ждет чего-то – как кажется Вальжану, который тоже замер в ожидании. В какой-то момент он вспоминает Тулон, но напоминает себе, что лучше этого не делать. Думает о Козетте. Напоминает себе, что и этого лучше не делать тоже. Жавер кладет рядом со шляпой и записной книжкой сначала трость, потом карманные часы. Достает наручники. И только тогда Вальжан понимает…

*

Однажды солнечным летним днём мэр спрашивает инспектора:

– Почему у вас такие длинные волосы?

Инспектор отвечает, что отрекся от кочевого народа, к которому когда-то принадлежал – мануш. Для других они цыгане или богемцы. Он говорит, что цыгану нельзя служить закону. Это все равно, что быть святым грешником. И пристально смотрит на мэра.

– Но почему всё-таки вы не стрижете волосы? – повторяет мэр, грешник, и в тоже время святой.

Они стоят около фабрики, и, несмотря на припекающее солнце, Жавера пробирает дрожь. Мэр, напоминающий ему Тулон и сны о воде, пристально смотрит на него.

– Как напоминание о том, в кого я мог превратиться.

– И в кого же?

Между ними пролетает бабочка. Мэр, слегка улыбаясь, смотрит ей вслед.

– В нечто воистину ужасное, – бормочет Жавер. Он прощается и уходит, понимая, что даже и не догадывается о том, что на уме у мэра.

*

Когда Жавер заходит в дом Горбо, Вальжан видит только движущиеся тени и понимает, что инспектор имел в виду в тот солнечный день целую жизнь тому назад.

– Не пригодится ли вам моя шляпа? – Вальжану хочется засмеяться. Он берет себя в руки и думает, что это сам закон пришел за ним, а что он всегда делал, сталкиваясь с законом? Спасался бегством.

Отец однажды рассказывал ему историю о волке в лесу и о человеке, который пытался приручить волка.

*

Вальжан сам не понял, почему пошел вслед за Жавером. Что-то насторожило его, показалось странным, но что – он не смог бы сказать точно. Так уж сложилось: когда Жавер был рядом, Вальжан думал не о нём, а о связанной с ним опасности, а когда Жавер был далеко, Вальжан считал, что лучше не испытывать судьбу, думая о Жавере.

Теперь они сидят перед разожженным, несмотря на лето, камином. Утреннее солнце не спеша взбирается на молочно-голубое небо, и Вальжану кажется, что эта ночь была бесконечной.

На полу ровным крестом разложены карты. Жавер собирает их, и его волосы выпадают из слишком свободно заплетенной косы. Лицо оказывается в тени. Вальжан думает, что всегда видел лицо Жавера только в тени.

Когда он был маленьким, он слышал про цыган. Отец говорил, что если он будет себя плохо вести, цыгане придут за ним. Они едят детей и высасывают мозг из их косточек. Они водятся с феями. Они могут наслать на любого проклятие, и тогда душа бедняги навеки будет принадлежать им. «Если наткнешься на них, малыш, сразу убегай. А то глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как они украдут всё, что у тебя есть».

Вальжану не хочется думать о горькой иронии судьбы.

Жавер выкладывает три новые карты. Он шепчет их названия: «Повешенный», «Шут», «Башня».

Вальжан смотрит на выцветшие, потрёпанные карты и ждет.

Жавер вздыхает:

– Моя мать была гадалкой.

Солнце всходит, и его лицо снова оказывается в тени.

*

– Когда я был маленьким, мать рассказывала мне сказку о рыжем короле, дочь которого была колдуньей. Это разрушило семью и опустошило земли.

Жавер сидит около окна. Вальжан уже в который раз пытается понять, почему бросился спасать этого человека. С тех пор прошел месяц, но они до сих пор кружат друг вокруг друга как бабочки вокруг огня, имени которому не знают.

– Мать сделала ведьмину бутылку и закопала под очагом, читая заговор против зла, – говорит он, глядя не на Вальжана, а на горизонт, за который медленно скатывается солнце. – В ней была прядь моих волос, земля с того места, где я родился, пара камушков, сломанная пуговица, обрывок веревки. – Он замолкает, бросает взгляд на часы, а потом продолжает. – Чтобы дьявол ко мне не подобрался, так она сказала.

Вальжан ждет продолжения и, не дождавшись, спрашивает:

– Почему вы рассказываете мне всё это?

– Потому что для меня это ничего не значит.

Вальжан смотрит на него. Ему видно только половину лица инспектора. Вторая половина, как всегда, в тени.

– Жаль, что она не сделала еще и какую-нибудь бутылку святого, чтобы всякие праведники тоже держались подальше.

*

На какой-то миг они словно зависают в воздухе. Жавер наклоняется над водой и видит своё искривленное отражение и искривленное небо над головой. Он думает о Тулоне. Вальжан, изо всех сил вцепившись в мундир Жавера, откидывается назад, пытаясь своим весом оттащить его от края. При этом он запрокидывает голову и видит звезды.

*

Они лежат, обессилев, на булыжниках мостовой, и Вальжан сам не может понять, зачем бросился на помощь.  
Он спрашивает:

– Почему?

Жавер изо всех сил старается не допустить, чтобы его вырвало перед преступником, обернувшимся святым, поэтому отвечает не сразу.

– А вы не понимаете?

*

В Тулоне Вальжану снится небо. Оно голубое, бездонное, яркое, теплое. Оно манит к себе, заставляет мечтать о несбыточном – о свободе.

В Тулоне Жаверу снится небо. Оно синее, тёмное, холодное, с россыпью ярких горошин-звезд, и с луной, льющей безжизненный свет на землю. Оно заставляет его вспоминать прошлое. Перебирать в уме созвездия, глядя на них между прутьями решеток. Иногда он хочет свободы, но понимает, что это невозможно.

*

Вальжан постоянно наблюдает за инспектором, потому что боится выпускать его из виду. На вторую неделю Жавер замечает это и смеется. Резкий, жесткий смех неприятно слышать, поэтому Вальжан заявляет, что хочет пройтись. На улице солнечно. Город необычно тих.

– Собираетесь притащить сюда еще одну жертву вашего милосердия? – интересуется Жавер. Он стоит наполовину на свету, наполовину в тени. – Ну что же, места у нас хватит.

– С каких пор это называется «у нас»? – Вальжан действительно хочет это знать. Потому что сам только что подумал точно так же.

– Вам нужно открыть госпиталь для жертв многочисленных парижских мостов. В этом городе чертовски много мостов, не находите?

Вальжан хочет было напомнить, что Жавер так и не ответил на его вопрос, но в последний момент решает этого не делать. Вместо этого он улыбается – исключительно потому, что это разозлит инспектора. Однако на этот раз Жавер не хмурится в ответ.

*

На баррикаде Вальжан говорит: «Я забираю его». Он смотрит на Жавера и сам не понимает, почему собирается спасти полицейского, который, между прочим, ничего хорошего ему не сделал. И когда этот полицейский смотрит на него в проулке, Вальжан спрашивает себя, не было ли его решение ошибкой.

*

На пятую неделю Жавер заходит в комнату, бросает на стол кусок сыра и открывает бутылку вина. Он говорит, что день был просто кошмарный и Господь свидетель – ему нужно немного расслабиться.

– Никто не может утверждать, что знает, что такое беспросветная тупость, пока не столкнется с бюрократией Парижской полиции.

Вальжан растерян. Жавер вздыхает и наливает второй стакан.

– Почему у вас такой испуганный вид? Это вполне приличное вино. Но предупреждаю – за квартиру я платить не смогу.

– Я не собираюсь брать с вас деньги, – Вальжан принимает стакан и делает осторожный глоток. Жавер ухмыляется.

– О, вы так добры. – Он роется в буфете, находит хлеб, отрезает себе сыр. – В такие дни мне хочется кого-нибудь убить, и однажды этим всё и закончится. Меня обнаружат над остывающим телом Лорье с черствым багетом в руках. И кровь повсюду. – Сухой смешок. – Пейте. Такое хорошее вино не должно пропадать зря.

Вальжан садится за стол и отпивает еще пару глотков вина. Они с Жавером сморят друг на друга.

– И что такое? – слегка раздраженно спрашивает инспектор.

Вальжан смеется, не понимая, почему не видел этого раньше. Вопрос повторяется.

– О, ничего особенного. Просто я только сейчас понял, что вы – тоже человек.

– О, Господи, – фыркает Жавер. – А до этого кем я был, по-вашему?

*

Спустя неделю после того дня, когда они вместе пили вино, Вальжан спрашивает:

– Почему для вас так важно не забывать, кем вы чуть было не стали?

Жавер считал тот, неприятный ему, разговор давно забытым. И отвечает он довольно резко.

– А почему вы задаете так много треклятых вопросов? Особенно тех, на которые преспокойно могли бы ответить сами.  
Они в маленьком парке. Июль в разгаре, в Париже жара.

Вальжан пожимает плечами и бросает пару кусочков хлеба птицам. Инспектор фыркает и возвращается к недочитанной газете.

*

Примерно через две недели после баррикады Жавер узнает, что Вальжан не рассказал Мариусу ни о себе, ни о том, как Мариусу удалось избежать гибели. И вскидывает руки:

– И после этого вы говорите, что это я веду себя как упрямый осел, когда дело касается личного благополучия!

– Я никогда не называл вас ослом, – возражает Вальжан. За кажущимся спокойствием его голоса прячется что-то… Жавер не может понять, что именно.

– Ну, значит, думали, – огрызается Жавер. Он отходит к окну. Светит солнце. Иногда ему кажется, что воздух всё еще пахнет порохом.

– Ей будет лучше без меня.

– Неужели? – Он рассеянно постукивает большим пальцем по столу. Вальжан смотрит на него. И чего-то ждет. – Нет, – бормочет он и бросает карты на стол, – вы не сможете использовать их для этого.

*

– Мы не предсказываем судьбу друг другу, – объясняет Жавер. – Так говорила мне мать. Только чужим.

– А вы покажете мне, как это делается?

– Разве это не считается ворожбой и дьявольским ухищрением?

Вальжан чуть склоняет голову вбок с одной из его вечных полуулыбок, к которым Жавер уже начал привыкать. По крайней мере, теперь они его почти не раздражают.

– Я подумаю об этом.

– Сначала это было просто игрой, – Жавер тасует карты, потом переворачивает верхнюю. – «Королева Мечей». Карта моей матери. – Он возвращает карту в колоду. – Их родина Египет. По крайней мере, так говорит Видок. Вряд ли его можно считать надежным источником информации.

– Играть я умею, – бормочет Вальжан. – Мы играли в Тулоне, если кому-нибудь удавалось протащить с собой карты.

– Потом появилась итальянская версия, испанская, какие-то ещё. Со временем кому-то пришло в голову использовать их для гадания. – Он выкладывает перед собой три карты. – Разумеется, всё это полнейшая чушь. Мать предсказывала судьбу по рыбьим костям и ракушкам. Она носила их в маленьком кожаном мешочке. Сейчас бы она сказала, что время самое подходящее, – он показывает на луну. – Когда приходил гаджо, она зажигала свечу и, держа мешочек над ней, задавала вопрос. Потом высыпала содержимое на стол и смотрела, как лягут кости. На Востоке примерно так же поступают с чайными листьями, а в Турции с кофейной гущей.

– В нашей деревне была женщина, которая гадала по остаткам рагу.

– А молодым девушкам на жениха?

Вальжан смущенно улыбается. Про это он не знает, ему и в голову не приходило спрашивать. Он интересуется двумя другими картами. «Повешенный» ему уже знаком.

– И кстати, что означает это слово? Гаджо? – У него не получается произнести слово правильно, и Жавер чуть заметно ухмыляется.

– Чужак. Любой, кто не цыган. «Повешенный» указывает на перемены и жертвы. – Он проводит пальцем по нарисованному дереву, веревке, мужчине. – Он означает новую жизнь, ради которой придется от чего-то отказаться, новый путь, за который придется чем-то заплатить. Эта карта вызывает множество претензий со стороны христиан.

– Гаджо? – Вальжана забавляет новое словечко. Жавер только пожимает плечами.

– Да. Христиан гаджо. Они говорят, что изображенный на ней мужчина напоминает Святого Петра на кресте. Очевидно тем, что подвешен вверх ногами. В этом видят кощунство. – Его пальцы скользят к следующей карте. Рядом камин, и в комнате слишком тепло. Вальжан смотрит на крошечные шрамы на пальцах Жавера – отметины, оставленные жизнью. Теперь он не понимает, как мог не видеть за полицейским обычного человека. И в то же время думает, что было гораздо легче, когда он поступал так или иначе только потому, что считает это правильным, а не потому, что делает это для Жавера.

– Последняя – «Пятерка кубков», – продолжает инспектор. – Безысходная ситуация никогда не бывает полностью безысходной.

– Вы никогда не говорили мне, что означает «Королева Мечей».

– Неужели?

*

За баррикадой Гаврош подходит к Жаверу и с вызывающим видом смотрит на него. Полицейский подчеркнуто спокоен.

– Шпик, – презрительно бросает мальчишка.

Жавер решает, что сейчас самое время дать мальцу небольшой урок.

– Если ты хочешь задеть кого-то, ты должен знать, что этот человек считает более оскорбительным: правду или неправду.

Гаврош разглядывает его еще несколько секунд, потом сует руку под нос Жаверу.

– Прочитай, – требует он. Жавер смотрит на ладонь мальчишки, потом снова поднимает взгляд.

– Боюсь, у меня не получится. Тут нет никаких слов, а значит, нечего читать. Уверен, что такой умный мальчик, как ты, прекрасно это понимает.

– Нет. Линии. Прочитай их.

Линия сердца на грязной маленькой ладони слишком длинная. Линия жизни пугающе короткая.

– Я не умею. – Он лжёт, поэтому слова даются с трудом. Они липнут к языку и застревают в горле.

– Ты лжец.

Начатый урок нужно продолжить.

– Ха, ну вот это уже совсем другое дело, пацан.

*

Начало осени. Вальжан усаживается рядом с Жавером около камина. Какое-то время оба молчат. Наконец Вальжан спрашивает:

– Вы когда-нибудь скучаете по ним?

– Вы о ком?

– О вашей семье. О цыганах.

Жавер отвечает недоброй ухмылкой старого охотничьего пса.

– Едва ли. Я уже говорил, что никогда по-настоящему не считал себя одним из них, и они не считали меня за своего.

Вальжан считает, что это очень печально, но понимает, что вслух такое лучше не произносить. Жавер безжалостен к себе в своем заносчивом и гордом презрении к собственному детству.

Жавер меняет тему и жалуется на мальчишек новобранцев, которые не умеют отличить оленя от оленихи. Вальжан отвечает, что не вполне понимает, зачем такое умение полицейскому. Жавер раздраженно бросает, что полицейский не должен быть откровенно тупым.

– Зато это дает вам повод для недовольства, – Вальжан поднимается, чтобы поворошить угли в камине. – Насколько я понял, вы счастливы, только когда вам есть, на что жаловаться.

– Во-первых, это не так. А во-вторых, – он показывает пальцем на Вальжана, – не вздумайте заявить, что сейчас я только подтвердил ваши слова. Мне известны твои хитрые уловки, каторжник.

– А мне прекрасно знакомы ваши, инспектор.

*

Когда Жавер сообщает матери, что собирается уйти, она замирает, глядя на него. Он знает, что у него глаза матери. Это его только злит. Он не хочет этого, он бы выколол их, если бы без глаз можно было обойтись.

– Я всегда знала, что ты больше гаджо, чем цыган.

– И никогда не делала из этого тайны.

Он стоит на пороге с котомкой в руках, в одежде, которая ему слишком велика. Во взгляде матери обида, и злость, и грусть, но еще и гордость. В руках у неё колода карт. Когда-то они принадлежали её матери, а до этого – её бабке.

– Возьми их.

– Нет.

Он уходит. Двери нет и хлопнуть нечем, есть только тяжелое молчание и стук разбитых башмаков по потрескавшейся земле. Он чувствует спиной взгляд матери и спрашивает себя о том, что с ней станет, но тут же отбрасывает эту мысль. Возможно, она снова попадет в тюрьму. И, скорее всего, заслуженно.

Спустя много лет, уже в Париже, какой-то незнакомец суёт ему в руки сверток. Жавер догадывается, что это, но ничего не говорит. Только кивает. Этот человек пытается заглянуть ему в глаза. Жавер молча позволяет разглядывать себя несколько минут, после чего незнакомец пожимает плечами и ныряет в ближайший проулок. Жавер знает людей подобного сорта. От них не приходится ожидать ничего хорошего.

В мятой коричневой бумаге рваное платье и потертая колода карт. Платье он продает позже за пару монет, но карты оставляет себе.

*

В Тулоне Вальжану снятся луна и замок. Ниже, в глухой тьме, воет волк и лает собака. Между ними бежит река. Он спрашивает старика, умеющего толковать сны, что всё это означает, и слышит в ответ, что должен вести себя как можно тише. Не высовываться.

В Тулоне Жаверу снится луна за его спиной, и вода под ним, и зверь, вцепившийся в его мундир. Он стоит на высоком мосту. Перед ним – только черная бездна реки. Тишину нарушает только вой волка. Когда он просыпается, ему не нужно никого спрашивать о том, что означает сон.

*

Январь, уже поздно, темно и холодно, и Вальжан берет руку Жавера в свои ладони и бормочет, что прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как они впервые встретились.

– Лет двадцать или около того, – соглашается инспектор.

– Нет, – возражает бывший каторжник. – Всего лишь семь месяцев. Долгих семь месяцев. Но за это время я узнал вас лучше, чем за предыдущие двадцать лет. – Он поворачивает руку Жавера ладонью вверх и проводит пальцем по линиям, четким и ясным, похожим на плетеные цепи. – Я же говорил, что до этого не видел в вас человека.

– Не вы первый, – Жаверу хочется выдернуть руку, чтобы не чувствовать чужого тепла. – Это вполне естественная и весьма распространенная реакция.

– А вы умеете гадать по руке?

Жавер берет Вальжана за запястье, бросает взгляд на ладонь, но тут же переворачивает её и разжимает пальцы. Вальжан роняет руку и непонимающе смотрит на собеседника.

– Мы не предсказываем судьбу друг другу.

*

Вальжан говорит Козетте:

– Те из нас, у кого нет семьи, должны стать семьёй друг для друга.

То же самое он сказал и Жаверу. Козетта крепко обняла его в ответ на эти слова. Жавер только рассмеялся. Вальжан бормочет. – Клянусь, это был последний раз, когда я пытался затевать с вами проникновенные беседы.

*

Вечером погода портится. Порывистый ветер бросает в окно острое снежное крошево, и кажется, будто оконную раму царапает, завывая, огромная небесная кошка. Жавер стоит у окна, смотрит, слушает и ждет. Наконец дверь медленно открывается. Вальжан стоит в проёме и смотрит на Жавера, наблюдающего за ним через отражение в окне.

– Когда это превратилось в «мы»? – негромко спрашивает Вальжан.

– Я не помню, чтобы когда-то было по-другому.

*

Человек, стоящий на мосту, наклоняется и смотрит вниз. Вальжан и знает, и не знает, кто это. Он никогда ни в чем не уверен, когда дело касается Жавера.

И тут он понимает, что происходит.

Он бежит и хватает то, что попадается под руки, и оказывается, что он смотрит вверх, в небо, и видит звезды, и зачем-то думает, что они красивые, и сам не понимает, зачем это сделал; но потом ему приходит в голову, что он уже не может представить себе мира, в котором ему не нужно ни от кого убегать, точно так же, как и Жаверу невыносим мир, в котором ему некого преследовать.

Они грузно валятся на булыжник. Из кармана у Жавера выскальзывает колода карт и падает рядом с коленом Вальжана.  
Жавер пытается вырваться.

– Не будьте таким идиотом, Жавер, – говорит Вальжан, волоча упирающегося инспектора по улице. – Мы сможем преследовать друг друга, только если оба будем живы. Пойдемте. Да пойдемте же!

И Жавер идёт.

*

Когда Вальжан был маленьким, отец рассказывал ему о цыганах.


End file.
